L'arithmétique des sentiments
by bluelafineplume
Summary: Prise dans une relation à laquelle elle ne trouve plus le moindre sens, éprise de son coequipier, complètement abattue par la mort probable de son père et pas encore remise de sa séquestration, Reese ne sait plus sur quel pied danser... Crews/Reese
1. Chapter 1

Juin 2009

Fanfiction basée sur la série « Life »

L'arithmétique des sentiments.

Chapitre 1 : Trouble.

Par Bluelafineplume.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, les gouttes d'eau s'échappant du pommeau de douche cognant sur l'émail du bain, grésillant en continu derrière elle, et réfléchissait aux événements des jours précédents. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était plutôt du style à vivre sa vie au jour le jour. Mais elle réfléchissait alors que Tidwell s'affairait dans la salle de bain.

Depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée des mains de Roman, plus rien n'avait de saveur pour elle, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se morfondait dans son appartement et Tidwell commençait à s'inquiéter, elle le voyait bien. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, il avait cet air soucieux accompagné de sourcils froncé qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.

-Dani, j'y vais…

Elle se releva pour qu'il lui donne un bref baiser d'au revoir.

-À tantôt. Bon boulot.

Il lui envoya un sourire crispé en réponse et dès qu'il eu passé la porte, elle soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte de cet appartement. Elle entra dans la salle de bain encore chaude du passage du commandant et se fit couler un bain, tout en entrant dans l'eau tiède, elle pensa que sa vie était de la même température en ce moment, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, entre les deux. Elle détestait ça. D'autant plus qu'elle savait bien que si elle ne se bougeait pas un peu, l'eau passerait très vite au froid. Elle avait connu le froid, voir même la glace à plusieurs reprises. Plus jamais.

Quelques livres et magazines traînaient à côté du bain, elle saisi un petit livre au hasard, une tragédie de Racine. Qu'est-ce ça faisait là ? Elle ne voyait décidément pas le capitaine lire Racine, c'était plutôt le style de Crews, les machins alambiqués qu'il faut lire plusieurs fois pour comprendre. Elle ouvrit le livre e ses yeux se posèrent sur un paragraphe quelconque. Elle le referma aussitôt et soupira, même quand elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à son coéquipier, son nom lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle se laissa glisser un peu plus dans l'eau.

Elle était perdue, quand elle s'était retrouvé accrochée à cette chaise pendant plusieurs jours, acrobate maladroite sur le fil de la vie, de la mort, un seul nom lui était venu à l'esprit.

Un seul, et ce n'était pas celui de Kevin Tidwell.

C'était celui de Charlie Crews.

Elle repensa au moment où leurs mains s'étaient retrouvées à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre pendant « l'échange ». Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il lui avait semblé qui si sa main avait été crée, c'était pour pouvoir se retrouver dans celle du lieutenant Crews… Il y avait eu une telle tension à ce moment précis. Trop précis.

Elle sortit du bain d'un coup, s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement en trombe, ses lunettes noires posées sur son nez pour garder une certaine distance avec la réalité et non se protéger du soleil. Elle arriva très vite au commissariat et chercha Tidwell des yeux alors que quelques personnes lui souhaitaient un bon retour, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau du capitaine, celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, même s'il paraissait surprit.

-Je voudrais récupérer mon arme de service et ma plaque.

-Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux, mais est-ce raisonnable ?... Je veux dire, tu ne risque rien en allant sur le terrain ? Si tu es distraite, un accident est vite arrivé.

Il avait dit sa tirade d'un coup, de peur qu'elle ne l'interrompe, elle détestait qu'on la materne, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Même au étant au meilleur de ma forme, ce que je suis, il y aura toujours un risque sur le terrain, Kevin.

Houlà ! Elle avait utilisé son prénom, c'était assez rare, elle devait être bien remontée.

-Ça marche…

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit l'arme et la plaque de Reese avant de continuer sa phrase.

-C'est Crews qui me les a rendus, il les avait trouvés quand il était à ta poursuite.

Dani tressailli au nom de son coéquipier, elle se détourna.

-Merci, j'y vais.

-Bye. Mais Dani, elle se retourna alors qu'elle avait déjà passé la porte, fais attention à toi…

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, elle avança et intercepta Bobby qui remplissait de la paperasse.

Tidwell soupira, elle ne l'avait même pas embrassé en arrivant au commissariat, ou même été agréable avec lui, il n'y avait pas eu un regard affectueux… rien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il y avait un certain froid entre eux, même dans leurs étreintes, il y avait une sorte de distance que prenait Reese alors que lui était près à tout donner pour elle…

Il regarda le papier officiel que venait de lui remettre son supérieur et murmura…

-qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

*

-Salut Reese.

-Salut Bobby, tu saurais où est parti Crews ?

-Charlie ? Il doit être sur le lieu du crime de ce matin avec Seever.

-Et il est où ce crime ?

-Entre la vingt-troisième et vingt-deuxième avenue, tu peux pas le louper.

-Merci.

Elle partit du commissariat. Elle avait hâte de se remettre au boulot. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Seever, la coéquipière « de rechange » de Charlie. Elle se demandait à quoi cette inconnue ressemblait et si elle avait pu supporter sa philosophie zen et sa passion pour les fruits sans s'arracher les cheveux. A cette idée, elle sourit, Charlie pouvait se montrer infernal, mais c'était toujours d'une manière assez déroutante, voire adorable…

Arrivée sur place, elle comprit pourquoi Bobby avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas louper, la rue entière avait été bloquée et une dizaine de voitures de police se trouvaient sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer ?!

Elle passa sous le ruban de sécurité en montrant sa plaque puis regarda à quoi elle avait affaire.

Pas grand-chose, en fait, une jolie petite mare de sang, deux plutôt, à une distance de plus ou moins cinq mètres l'une de l'autre, se côtoyaient en plain milieu de la route. Aucun corps, ils avaient du être déjà emmenés. A vue de nez, il devait y en avoir deux, pas de signe qu'une personne aurait perdu pas mal de sang puis se serait tirée, ou aurait été tiré cinq mètres plus loin, l'asphalte entre les deux tache était propre, enfin, autant que l'asphalte à L.A. puisse l'être…

Elle apostropha un policier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Aucune idée. Des gens ont vu les taches, ont appelé la police et puis c'est tout. Aucun corps, aucun témoin. Mais c'est bien du sang humain. Heureusement qu'on a bloqué la rue assez rapidement et que celle-ci n'est pas trop fréquentée, sinon, on aurait eu de belles traces de roues et plus aucune chance de retrouver les victimes et celui qui a fait ça…

-Ok, merci.

Elle se détourna et s'approcha de plus près quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Son cœur loupa un battement.

Elle regarda la source de son trouble et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien, de sourire, après cette semaine morose à souhait. On aurait dit que seule cette voix arrivait à mettre un peu de soleil dans sa vie…

-Crews ! Alors, où sont passés ces corps ?

Charlie sourit. Il avait vraiment un sourire magnifique… Vous savez, il y a certains sourires auxquels on est incapable de résister, qui nous donnent de l'énergie positive pour plusieurs heures ? Et bien Charlie Crews avait un sourire comme celui-là, un peu enfantin et un rien provocant.

-Ah, tout de suite le boulot, hein ? comme je te retrouve !

Reese leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une jeune femme d'un peu moins de trente ans à la peau noire, plutôt jolie, arrivait près de Crews un sourire au lèvres. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Votre coéquipière, je suppose ? Elle se tourna vers Dani.

»Enchantée ! Seever, votre remplaçante.

Dani allait répondre, mais Charlie se sentit obligé de rajouter quelque chose.

-Et elle a fait les J.O. ! En plus, elle va devenir Maire, il faudra voter pour elle… Hein, Reese ?

Elle le regarda par dessus ses lunettes de soleil, les poings sur les hanches et il continua.

-… enfin, c'est un plan sur quinze ans.

Reese regarda Seever en quête de désapprobation des propos de l'inspecteur, mais elle fit juste une moue gênée.

-Juste des projets…

Charlie s'était déjà détourné de la conversation, mordant à pleines dents dans une pomme rouge éclatante.

-Bon, dit Seever, si vous êtes là, je suppose que je dois rentrer au commissariat.

-Désolée…

La remplaçante rigola.

-Ne le soyez pas, il était perturbé sans vous, elle désigna Charlie qui observait l'asphalte souillé un peu plus loin.

»Vous auriez dû voir comment il s'est démené pour vous retrouver !

Dani rougit légèrement, mais son interlocutrice ne le remarqua pas, elle enchaîna tout de suite sur un autre sujet.

-Dites, Lieutenant Reese… Pure curiosité et si cela vous ennuie, envoyer moi balader mais,… Vous sortez avec le commandant Tidwell ?

Dani ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit…

Oui, elle sortait avec Tidwell, et cela aurait été pour elle une source de bonheur si, alors qu'on lui demandait si elle entretenait une relation avec Kevin, toutes ses pensées ne s'étaient pas tournées vers celui, qui, un peu plus loin, semblait comparer la couleur du fruit qu'il était en train de manger avec celle des taches de sang…

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonjour chers lecteurs!!

D'abord un grand merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !  J'espère qu'il vous a plu (toutes reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenues) et bien que celui-ci était un peu une « intro » et qu'il ne ce passait pas grand-chose, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite…

À bientôt.

Blue_


	2. Chapter 2

Juin 09

Fanfiction basée sur la série « Life »

L'arithmétique des sentiments.

Chapitre 2 : Tu verras.

Par Bluelafineplume.

-Lieutenant?

Seever inclina la tête, geste purement interrogatif qui décida Reese à répondre.

-Heu,...

Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela répondre...

-...Et si nous allions voir ce que Crews à déniché? Dit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il était simplement en train de leurs mijoter une réflexion philosophique incompressible. Mais bon, même si cette tentative pour changer de conversation n'était pas très bien camouflée, elle eu le mérite de fonctionner.

Seever lui envoya un petit sourire contrit style "on me la fait pas à moi..." et se dirigea vers Charlie. Reese soupira. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à berner le détective de mensonge des fédéraux,... Elle était tombée bien bas.

-Crews? Interrogea Seever. (C'était son truc, les questions.)

Le roux se détourna de ses observations et lui sourit.

Dani sentit sent ventre se nouer. C'était complètement stupide et irrationnel, mais elle savait, dans un coin de son esprit que ce sourire adresser à Seever ne lui plaisait pas.

Ça_ va, c'est bon, Charlie sourit à tout le monde de toute façon..._

Elle tressaillit.

Comment ça, c'était bon? Depuis quand elle devait se rassurer sur les marques d'affection, voir juste de politesse que Crews adressait aux personnes qui l'entouraient? Le connaissant il avait du même sourire à Roman... Elle se massa le crâne en fermant les yeux. Et depuis quand elle l'appelait Charlie?...

-Lieutenant Reese? Vous allez bien?

-Oui, ça va! Dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

Elle lui avait répondu un peu sèchement, mais les questions à répétition (et le sourire de Charlie), l'avait énervée.

-Désolée, enchaîna-t-elle donc, mal de tête...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je connais, surtout après avoir travaillé avec Crews. (Elle rit) Il est étonnant mais parfois complètement incompréhensible...

Reese ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

-Il vous a fait le coup de le Zen attitude et des fruits je suppose?

-Un nombre infini de fois...

Reese eut un sourire amusé puis marcha jusqu'à Crews.

-Alors, Crews?

Il tourna la tête vers tout en terminant de manger sa pomme. Elle attendit patiemment puis enfin, il répondit.

-Y a pas de corps...

-Mais encore... Dit Seever

-Y a du sang...

Elle soupira.

-On avait remarqué.

Apparemment la lieutenant n'avait pas autant de patience que Reese...

Charlie fit mine de humer l'air.

-Vous sentez?

Reese attendit patiemment, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de répondre. Seever, avait encore du mal avec le système.

-Y a rien de spécial, dit-elle, ça sent L.A... Pas très glorieuse comme odeur...

Crews se détourna.

-Si, si,... ça sent...

-Oui? Interrogea Seever.

-Ça sent les rumeurs à plein nez! Acheva Reese qui venait de comprendre.

-Tout à fait! acheva Charlie. Et comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de remplacement que Charlie avait reçue vu qu'il avait craché la blanche dans un certain garage...

Seever suivi en peinant, prenant vite fait son sac qui gisait sur le sol.

-Quoi? comment ça la rumeur??

Charlie et Dani ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre, il y avait certaine chose, certaines infos qui ne devaient pas se propager... Même si Seever avait aidé à délivrer Dani.

-On te ramène au commissariat et puis on va résoudre ça. Lui répondit Charlie.

Elle soupira tout en s'installant à l'arrière de la voiture alors que Dani prenait la place qu'elle avait occupée pendant plusieurs semaines.

-On dirait que j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon...

Sa plainte à peine voilée ne retint pas l'attention des deux autres occupants de la voiture, dès qu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, elle sortit du véhicule et les regarda s'en aller en soupirant.

Voilà, c'était fini, elle ne ferait plus équipe avec Charlie Crews. Son aventure était terminée.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Le boulot n'avait pas toujours été facile avec Charlie, mais toujours exaltant.

Une deuxième pincement suivis le premier quand elle se remémora les expressions tellement révélatrices qu'elle avait vues sur le visage du lieutenant. Car même s'il souriait toujours, la plupart de ses sourires étaient faux, juste une manière de ne pas dégringoler après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, alors que les sourires lancés à Reese était tous sincères, elle l'avait sentit. Tout comme elle sentait en ce moment la jalousie l'envahir.

Elle se reprit. Elle savait bien que Crews était à Reese, elle l'avait remarqué depuis le début. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel limpide de Los Angeles, mis ses mains en visière et sourit.

La douleur dans sa poitrine s'en allait peu à peu.

Oui, une page se tournait. Un page magnifique qu'elle n'aurait échangée pour rien au monde.

*

-Crews ? On va où ?

-Vers l'infini et l'au-delà !

Reese s'énerva

.

-Crews !

-Tu n'as jamais vu « Toy story » ? (Reese ne répondant pas, il continua.) C'est un dessin animé. Y a beaucoup de dessins animés qui sont sortis depuis que je suis parti !... Tu connais les 101 dalmatiens ? C'est Rachel qui a ramené ça, elle dit que ça lui rappelle le bon vieux temps… Tu te rends compte, dire ça à son âge... Si c'est pas malheureux !

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Dani d'en placer une, il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis fit mine de reprendre son monologue. Reese lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Crews ! Je m'en tape des dessins animés ! On va où là ?

-Je croyais que tu avais deviné, dit-il mystérieusement.

Elle marmonna.

-Si c'est ce que je pense, on est mal parti...

-Mais ce que l'on croit n'est pas toujours ce que l'on voit… Donc, si l'on suit cette théorie, on est très bien parti… Car si ce que l'on croit n'est pas ce que l'on voit, alors ce que tu crois n'est pas ce que l'on verra et comme le disait …

-Crews !

-Ah… Désolé… Je m'emporte.

-Crews, on va où ?

La réponse à cette question était simple, Reese la connaissait, Crews le _savait_, il y répondit donc, comme toujours, de manière détournée…

-Tu verras.

Et voilà, chap 2 posté, j'aime toujours autant les reviews… donc, si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre… Merci à tous mes premiers reviewers d'ailleurs !!! ^^

À bientôt

Blue_


	3. Chapter 3

Juin 09

Fanfiction basée sur la série « Life »

L'arithmétique des sentiments.

Chapitre 3 : Averse.

Par Bluelafineplume

Reese tapotait nerveusement sur le tableau de bord alors que Crews sifflotait en conduisant.

-Crews…

-Reese ?

-On va voir Mickey Rayborn.

Ce n'était pas une question, Crews le savait. Il répondit à son habitude comme si la conversation avait lieu dans un salon de thé.

-Oh ! Tu aurais pu le dire de manière détournée, moi qui cherchais à prolonger le suspens.

-Il est en prison, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller, le voir, ce n'est pas lui qui a mit ce sang sur la route.

-C'est aussi mon avis, mais la personne qui a « mit le sang sur la route » a quelque chose à voir avec Rayborn, donc nous, on va lui dire coucou !

-Personne n'est au courant pour le sang que Rayborn a mit sur le bateau, c'est classé « secret défense », il a été mit sous haute surveillance dans une « prison privée », comment quelqu'un a pu être au courant qu'il avait garder du sang afin de faire croire a sa disparition le moment venu ?

Crews fronca ses sourcils en réfléchissant, Reese l'observait à la dérobée, dieu qu'il était beau.

-Mais justement ! Personne n'est au courant !

Charlie sourit comme un gosse et commença à fredonner alors que Reese le regardait avec perplexité, il était beau certes, mais exaspérant.

-Crews…

-Mmmh.. ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est plutôt simple pourtant. Dit-il en souriant.

Reese ferma les yeux, attendit quelques minutes puis revint à l'assaut.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, gronda-t-elle.

-Eh bien ! Puisque personne n'est au courant, c'est justement Personne qui a mit le sang sur la route ! Hors qui est Personne ? Personne est une personne qui n'existe pas, et si tu n'existe pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu est mort, mais plutôt que tu as disparus, et que plus personne ne pense que tu existe…

Reese lui fit signe de se taire et il obtempéra.

-En clair, ça veut dire que c'est Rayborn qui a mit le sang sur la route ?

Charlie sourit.

-On va voir.

Ce sont sur ces paroles on ne peu plus vagues que Charlie bifurqua sur une route moins fréquentée, après deux heures de trajet, la pluie s'était mise à battre à torrent alors qu'ils roulaient sur un petit chemin de campagne, c'était étonnant qu'il puisse y avoir des voies comme celle-ci pas très loin d'L.-A., faite de quelques pavés mal entretenus et de terre se transformant en boue en ce moment précis. D'ailleurs, le temps lui-même était étonnant à quelques kilomètres de la ville la plus ensoleillée des Etats-Unis...

A peine quelques mots avaient étés prononcés lors du trajet, et cela ne les gênaient pas le moins du monde alors que les goutes de pluies martelant la carrosserie et que le mouvement incessant des essuie-glaces les chassant des vitres créaient une atmosphère confinée, intime. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées quand la voiture s'arrêta net, provoquant un juron étouffé de la part de Reese.

-On doit s'être embourbés… Mais pas moyen de voir à trois mètres dans ce déluge… dit Charlie.

Il sortit dans la pluie et Dani soupira en ouvrant la porte de la voiture à son tour, les goutes d'eau s'écrasèrent avec violence sur sa peau et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle fut trempée de la tête au pied.

-Génial… Murmura-t-elle.

Charlie cria quelque chose mais elle n'entendit pas dans le bruit ambiant.

-QUOI ???

-LA PLUIE EST UNE CHOSE MERVEILLEUSE QUE LA NATURE NOUS OFFRE !!!!

Pour le coup, Reese n'eu pas envie de le baffer, la situation était tellement étrange tout les deux coincé au beau milieu des champs, coupés du monde sous une pluie battante qu'elle éclatât de rire. C'était si inattendu que Charlie trébucha alors qu'il essayait de voire comment sortir la voiture de là. Un sourire aux lèvres, Reese lui tendit une main trempée pour qu'il puisse se relever, ensuite elle ouvrit le coffre fit basculer les siège arrière et fit signe a Charlie de la rejoindre alors qu'elle se couchait sur cet abris improvisé. Il entra dans le coffre agrandit et ferma la voiture à sa suite. Le bruit de cascade démoniaque se fit plus étouffé dans l'espace confiné. Complètement recouvert de boue, Charlie dit.

-Et maintenant ?

Ainsi c'était lui qui posait les questions maintenant, comme quoi tout pouvait arriver.

-Tu nous as projeté sur le coté de la route… Dans un champ ! On n'a pas trop le choix. Soit on attend que cela se tasse et ensuite on avise, soit on sort et on pousse la voiture du mieux qu'on peut…

Elle ne semblait pas désirer la seconde option, la chaleur réconfortante de la voiture ne donnait pas envie de ressortir dans le froid… Déjà que ses vêtements trempés la faisaient grelotter. Crews le remarqua et se pencha pour extirper quelque chose de dessous un siège. Une couverture.

-Merci, mais je vais la tremper. Retourne-toi.

-Hein ? Mais… ?

-Crews, je vais retirer mes vêtements, retourne-toi.

Le lieutenant eu l'air quelque peu troublé, rougissant légèrement…

-Ah… D'accord. Et il se retourna.

Emmitouflée dans la couverture, Reese dit a Crews qu'il pouvait se tourner et il rit en la voyant dans le tissu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Reese alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Charlie.

-Rien… Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Dani Rougit, son regard planté dans celui de Crews, tétanisée par ses deux joyaux. Elle avait peur de la vague de sentiments qui la submergeaient. C'était fort, bien trop fort… Et les cheveux trempés du policier rougeoyant à la faible lueur de la lampe au plafond n'arrangeaient pas les choses… Sa chemise trempée lui collant à la peau non plus… Reese s'approcha imperceptiblement de Charlie, rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler les deux agents dont les souffles chauds se mêlaient doucement l'un à l'autre. Dani ne pensait plus a rien, Tidwell avait été chasé dans un coin sombre de son esprit, seul le rouquin en face d'elle comptait en cet instant précis. Charlie prit la main de Reese dans la sienne, rappelant un moment fort de leur passé proche… Le moment le plus fort de leur vie.

Comme d'un accord commun et tacite, ils fermèrent les yeux au même instant, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre…

À suivre !!!! Roulements de tambour ! Suis-je cruelle ??? (niark niark)

À bientôt mes chers lecteurs…


	4. Chapter 4

Août 09

Fanfiction basée sur la série « Life »

L'arithmétique des sentiments.

Chapitre 4 : Une chose en entraine souvent une autre...

Par Bluelafineplume

D'un accord commun et tacite, ils fermèrent les yeux au même instant, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre…

-Crews…

-Tais-toi, dit-il dans un murmure.

Les lèvres du lieutenant la bâillonnèrent, et elle se tu. L'eau frappant avec de plus en plus de force sur la frêle carcasse métallique de la voiture et le fracas des éclairs au loin, ne faisaient qu'augmenter leur sentiment d'être seuls sur terre. Ils étaient étonnamment coupé de tout dans cet abri de fortune et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais ressentit aussi peu la solitude qu'en cet instant. Chacun perdu dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient deux, et pourtant ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Dani entrouvrit ses lèvres et Charlie y voyant une invitation, força le barrage ténu qu'elles formaient. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Reese et ils basculèrent, Charlie au dessus d'elle. La couverture recouvrant la jeune femme s'entrouvrit, dévoilant les courbes de son corps. Charlie interrompit leur baiser et la contempla.

Ses cheveux trempés s'étaient à moitiés détachés de sa queue de cheval et des taches de boue maculaient son visage et ses jambes. La poussière du véhicule s'était mêlé à l'eau de pluie qui l'avait engloutie de la tête aux pieds, le tout lui donnant un air de ramoneuse un jour de déluge. Aux yeux de Charlie, elle était parfaite.

Il aurait voulu dévorer sa silhouette du regard jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais une envie primaire lui dicta sa conduite. Sa bouche se referma sur l'un des seins dressé par le froid et l'excitation de la jeune femme, arrachant à celle-ci un gémissement étouffé. Cette faible exclamation mis fin à toutes les résolutions qu'il aurait encore pu avoir, ses vêtements trempés glissèrent avec une difficulté frustrante le long de ses membres pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard dans un coin de la voiture. Reese rit et une nouvelle fois, il la bâillonnât de ses lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas drôle, murmura-t-il peu après.

-Si, et tu le sais…

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'une allant se perdre dans ses flamboyants cheveux roux, mouillés par l'orage, l'autre descendant bien plus bas… Ils reprirent alors là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Leur corps irradiants l'amour et la chaleur semblant être un affront personnel au ciel qui déversait sa colère glacée sur le monde.

***

Ce fut la lueur éblouissante du soleil qui vint en première déranger les deux amants. Crews se réveilla en premier en sortit sous les rayons délicats d'un beau matin près de Los Angeles. Dos à la voiture, il regarda le ciel limpide. Ce ciel était irréel, comment croire après un tel orage, qu'il pourrait un jour redevenir bleu ? Quand il avait vu Reese revenir dans l'orangeraie, il avait ressentit le même sentiment. Comment croire qu'après une vie replies de telles horreurs, il pourrait un jour retrouver le bonheur ?

Il rit face à l'immensité bleue, perdu dans les champs et complètement nu. Ce ne serait pas facile, il le savait, mais rien ne pourrait entacher le bien-être qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Brenner quand ils cherchaient Reese, il se sentait mitigé, perdu dans des émotions qu'il avait oublié depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Il lui avait dit :

_« J'ai un petit problème de math aujourd'hui…_

_-c'est quoi c'est math ? Avait répondu l'agent du FBI._

_-vous savez… un petit problème d'addition…»_

Et maintenant, l'addition était résolue. Dans le fond, elle l'avait toujours été, peut-être même lorsqu'il parlait de pluie et du beau temps avec Brenner quelques jour avant cette première discussion :

_« -Comment as-tu connu ta femme ? Avait dit le roux sur le ton de la conversation._

_-Au FBI, on était coéquipiers. »_

Charlie se souvenait encore du moment, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Peut-être était-ce là que l'addition avait été résolue. Ou pas. Un autre fragment de sa mémoire lui revint à l'esprit, mots échangé cette fois avec Bobby :

_« -C'est ta coéquipière Charlie, mais tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre la chercher à ta place. Disait alors le policier, inquiet pour son vieil ami._

_-non, c'est moi que roman veut ! S'était écrié Charlie »._

Cela avait une fausse excuse bien sur. Il avait besoin de la chercher, besoin de la trouver en premier, besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. S'il n'avait rien fait, il serait devenu fou.

Mais ce n'était pas là que l'addition s'était résolue. Non, c'était quand leurs mains c'étaient frôlées, lors de l'échange. Puis lorsqu'ils échangeaient un regard complice pendant que les associés de Roman le fouillaient.

Puis quand il avait levé les yeux sur le ciel limpide juste après avoir sauvé la vie de Reese et la sienne, son cœur pleins de promesses alors qu'elle arrivait en trombe dans une voiture blanche.

Oui, l'addition avait été résolue.

_- Un plus un font un. Nous avons même un mot lorsque une personne plus une autre personne ne font qu'un, ce mot, c'est… _Commença-t-il de citer.

-L'amour. Répondit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il sourit pour de bon cette fois. Il sourit au ciel, au soleil, puis se retourna et étira ses lèvres d'une moue joyeuse tout en faisant face à celle qu'il aimait, enroulée confortablement dans une couverture, adossée à une voiture couverte de boue et quasiment immergée dans un champ marécageux.

Elle aussi souriait.

(à suivre..)

Chapitre… Décisif et plutôt court, je vais dire :D Je l'ai fais assez soft… Je n'aime pas écrire des lemons trash… donc voilà. Sinon, j'espère que cela vous plais toujours autant (un grand merci aux commentateurs) et je m'excuse pour la longue attente entre ce chapitre et le précédant… J'ai été en vacance et j'ai fini une autre fanfiction qui durait depuis près d'un an et qui avait grand besoin d'une fin décente… Il ne me reste maintenant plus que deux fictions sur le feu, et j'espère bien pourvoir poster plus rapidement grâce à cela.

À bientôt donc !

Blue_


	5. Chapter 5

Septembre 09

Fanfiction base sur la srie Life 

Larithmtique des sentiments.

Chapitre 5 : Rsidence.

Par Bluelafineplume

Ils avaient russit sortir la voiture du bourbier non sans mal et roulaient maintenant leur aise jusquՈ lendroit mystrieux de Charlie. Il rgnait dans la voiture un silence agrable que seul le vrombissement de lengin parvenait troubler.

Ou presque

-Crews ?

-Charlie. Dit-il avec son sourire habituel.

-Heu

-Je mappelle Charlie.

Dani frona les sourcils puis opta pour sa mthode habituelle :

-Mais encore ?

-Beaucoup de personnes mappellent Charlie. Et pour cause ! Cest le nom que mont donn mes parents Cest un chouette prnom, je laime bien !

-Crews

-Charlie.

-Crews !?

-Dani ?

La jeune femme commenait perdre patience quand le roux pronona son prnom.

-Comment a, Dani ?

-Cest ton prnom, dit-il avec la plus grande patience. Tu tappelle Dani, et moi Charlie.

Elle sourit et poussa un soupire mi-exaspr, mi-moqueur. Il tait parfois tellement compliqu Mais bon, le message tait pass : leur rapprochement de la nuit passe impliquait une utilisation de leurs prnoms respectifs.

-Charlie ?

-Oui ?

Elle lembrassa brivement et la voiture fit un cart, encore un peu et ils se retrouvaient nouveau dans les champs.

-O on va ?

-L-bas.

Il dsigna une fort lointaine lhorizon. CՎtait un peu plus prcis mais pas encore assez au got de Reese. Elle se pencha nouveau vers le conducteur.

-Dani Je nai pas envie de faire un accident et tu verras notre destination dans moins dune heure, ce moment l, tu membrasseras autant que tu voudras.

-Jai le choix ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elle soupira et se rassit dans le fond de son sige. Une heure plus tard, ils taient arrivs Au beau milieu de nulle part.

Devant eux se dressait un vrai Manoir immense long par des barrires sous haute tension et de plusieurs ranges de camras de surveillance. Le tout en plein milieu dun bois.

-Crews

-Charlie.

-Charlie. On est o ?

-Ici.

Elle jeta lՎponge.

-Je vois

Ils regardrent la btisse pendant quelques minutes : Elle tait vraiment norme. Et pas de lՎnorme insipide, de lՎnorme ostentatoire. Les balcons savanaient dans un mouvement fluide hors de la faade, les pierres blanches de lՎdifice lui donnaient un air virginal mais malgr tout rempli dhistoire et les courbes massives des fentres soulignaient lensemble dun air hautain. Personne naurait pu appel cette endroit une prison .

Et pourtant Il ny avait pas une seule plante dans le jardin, pas une fleur luttant contre linterdit sur le gazon parfaitement taill qui entourait le Manoir sur plusieurs centaines de mtres. Lhabitt se dressait au beau milieu dune clairire parfaite. Si lon en avait mesur la circonfrence, nul doute que lՎdifice se trouva au centre du cercle. Et autour de ce cercle, videment, la grille.

-Et maintenant ? Questionna Dani.

-On entre.

Aussitt di, aussitt fait. La porte de fer se dcala doucement alors quils entraient dans le domaine trange. La plus trange tait cette sensation dsagrable dՐtre dcouvert. Pour nos deux policiers, cela relevait de la torture. Aprs le couvert des arbres, cette clairire pas naturelle pour un sous les oppressait.

Ils marchrent jusqu' la porte paisse, seule ouverture visible digne de ce nom (les autres fentres taient habillements fermes par des croissions), et celle-ci souvrant : ils tombrent nez--nez avec un Raiborn souriant :

-Jeunot ! JՎtais sr que vous me retrouveriez !

-Pas autant que moi !

-Et vous avez amen votre petite amie ?

-Ma coquipire.

-Bien sur, bien sur Il eut un sourire condescendant puis leur fit signe de le suivre.

Personne dautre nՎtait visible dans les couloirs immenses, mais les recoins sombres ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur leurs occupants, de mme que les objectifs de camra finement dissimuls.

Aprs un long dfil de couloirs et de couloirs et de portes, ils pntrrent enfin dans une pice aux dimensions trangement raisonnables pourvue de dun canap spacieux et dun fauteuil douillet. Leur hte pris place dans ce dernier et nos policiers sinstallrent dans lautre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voil !!! Petit chapitre Suite ds que jai le temps ! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues (bonnes ou mauvaises).

bientt !

Blue La Fine Plume.


End file.
